Generic Tree Friends
The Generic Tree Friends are, as their name says, a couple of background characters, who usually serve as an audience watching a film, a theater play, etc. However, they were used as another type of crowds, such as a crowd of zombies, people who are at the amusement park, etc. Character Bio They are both used in masses when needed as large audiences or occasionally killed in masses. Generic Tree Friends aren't colored the usual colors; they are usually shadowed, but their eyes, nose, and mouth can sometimes be seen. Most of them resemble bears, but they can resemble a variety of animals. Some can be anteaters, moles, chipmunks, rabbits, beavers, or whatever. In Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, they appear as a blue gerbil/bear, a green cat, and a yellow dog. Only three are shown at a time, though they appear constantly throughout the episode. These Generic Tree Friends are also the only ones with different shapes. Appearances *''Wheelin' and Dealin''' *''Pitchin' Impossible'' *''Boo Do You Think You Are?'' *''Happy Trails Pt. 1'' *''Rink Hijinks'' *''Flippin' Burgers'' *''Out of Sight, Out of Mime'' *''Class Act'' *''I Get a Trick Out of You'' *''Keepin' it Reel'' *''Remains to be Seen'' *''Stealing the Spotlight'' *''Ski Patrol'' *''Dunce Upon a Time'' *''Mime to Five'' *''Mirror Mirror'' *''Wrath of Con'' Offscreen Appearances Instances where Generic Tree Friends don't physically appear but are assumed to be in an episode. *''Havin' A Ball'' *''Blind Date'' *''Don't Yank My Chain'' *''Doggone It'' *''Concrete Solution'' *''Gems the Breaks'' (Debatable) *''A Change of Heart'' *''Double Whammy Part I (In Flashback)'' *''Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)'' *''By The Seat Of Your Pants'' *''Dream Job'' (In dream) *''In Over Your Hedge'' (In Flashback) Kills Deaths #Havin' A Ball: One of them (a helicopter pilot) dies in a helicopter crash. Some may have died in a traffic accident as Pop was crossing the road. (Death not seen) #Pitchin' Impossible: Eighteen are flung off a runaway Ferris wheel by The Mole accidentally. #Happy Trails Pt. 1: Three of them die in a bus crash (Death not seen) #Flippin' Burgers: One is crushed by a sign, while two are possibly burned alive. #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD Version): One is killed by Flippy, and is later buried by him. (Death not seen) #Class Act: One is stabbed by Flippy; Numerous others are either trampled to death or die from injuries; One likely dies from burning to death; Numerous others die when the building explodes. #Remains to be Seen: More than 15 are killed in a truck crash, revived as zombies, and then either run over by a lawnmower or die when Flippy's brain explodes. #Stealing the Spotlight: Two are vaporized by Lumpy's jury-rigged Christmas lights. #From Hero to Eternity: Numerous are burnt to death by lava. (Death not seen) #Concrete Solution: Numerous are killed when a bridge collapses. #Dunce Upon a Time: One dies off-screen (leaving behind a skeleton) after spending too much time in a giant jar. #A Change of Heart: Two generic tree friends may have died in a truck crash with The Whale's heart. #Mime to Five: Ten are killed by the intense sound of the audio-feedback at the drive-through, and numerous are eaten alive by some killer ducks. (Off-screen) #See What Develops: Killed when Splendid crashes into a building. #Double Whammy Part 1: One is burnt by a flamethrower in Flippy's flashback. #Mirror Mirror: Numerous get crushed by the moon, and many more are probably killed in the course of Splendid and Splendont's fighting. #Wrath of Con: Numerous are crushed in the Comic-Con by Splendid's super breath, and when the building explodes. #See Ya Later, Elevator: Several were killed in the fire, if not, many died in the explosion. (Deaths not seen) #Breaking Wind: Billions get killed in a fire caused by Splendid and Petunia. (Death not seen) #By The Seat Of Your Pants: A dead Generic Tree Friend is in a flipped car, which was caused by Fliqpy. #Cubtron Z: Numerous are killed by Cub's vomit. #Dream Job: Remains of a Generic Tree Friend are shown in the background while Sniffles is being roasted. Category:Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Minor Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Mute Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Characters who Wear no Clothes Category:More Deaths than Kills Category:Characters who are Currently Dead